Beloved, When Will You Understand The Language of Love From My Eyes?
by RedSakura19
Summary: Although not openly, Haruhi dreams about simple sweet romantic moments...yet she still feels content at the distance. One-Shot


**Disclamer: I Don' t own OHSHC. What a shame, I need to comfort eat :p JK**

"Your blood test is normal, so is your cholesterol, urine sample, height and weight is slightly less than average but it seems you're doing just fine. Your eye test shows slight weakness but all that you need is to do is eye exercises. Other than that everything is normal," Kyoya read off his clipboard of Haruhi's general health overview.

"Sounds good," commented Haruhi jumping off the examination seat. She picked up her handbag and walked to the door.

"I suppose it does. Just remember to come every month without fail. Or better yet I'll remind you," Kyoya walked her to the door.

"You're forgetting something," smiled Haruhi.

"I don't think so," Kyoya checked over his clipboard again.

"Not that. This," Haruhi leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"That. Well I knew but just thought that you should initiate it," he pecked on the lips as he smirked.

"Haruhi...? If you daydream you'll be late back to work," Kyoya jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right. Sorry," Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "Take care. Bye," she left through the door.

* * *

Kyoya was sitting at the kitchen counter with his paper work splayed out and his laptop. He was talking on the phone to a client regarding the expansion of the hospital he was managing. Each Ootori son manages a hospital and other supplementary healthcare services. The one who makes the most profit, has more customers/patients and better facilities is most likely to be the successor after or before Yoshiro's retirement.

Haruhi was making a cup of coffee. She made it so the foam showed a smiley face. She smiled wondering what Kyoya might think of it.

"Here," she whispered and handed him the coffee. He took it and sipped it without taking a glance at her cute masterpiece. He placed it on the kitchen counter and carried on.

Haruhi sadly smiled leaning over the worktop and sat down on a stool. She silently and lovingly watched him while sipping her own tea. The phone conversation was over and he was viewing the important overview documents. Without caution Haruhi burnt her tongue and lip with the hot liquid. She hissed in pain with her eyes half lidded as she blew.

"Haruhi..." She looked up and turned her gaze to Kyoya.

He stood up immediately and walked over to her. "Haruhi you should be more careful," he softly told her off. Cupping her cheek with one hand he tilted her head up to examine her lips. He began to gently blow on her lips providing some sort of relief. He took ice from the dispenser attached to the fridge and carefully applied it to where the affected spot was as well as blowing. Haruhi smiled and carefully blinked her eyes affectionately as one would communicate via eyes than mouth.

"...you must be careful. Distractions are a cause for accidents," Haruhi blinked to see Kyoya at his place and sighed in disappointment at her wandering thoughts. "Apply some ice to prevent swelling," he advised and carried on with his work. Haruhi got up and pressed the button on the fridge to release ice. She applied it on her lips and tongue, wincing at the cold contact.

* * *

Haruhi and Kyoya were on the sofa watching a movie on TV. Well Haruhi was but instead she watched Kyoya who was more focused on his tablet than the widescreen TV. Haruhi leaned against him with the intention of snuggling close except he stood up and sat at the other sofa on the right.

"If you're tired you can lay down fully on the sofa," he told her.

Haruhi sighed and took a cushion to hug while watching the tragic romance flick. Surprisingly she sympathised with the woman who had an affair with another man behind her husband's back because her marriage was loveless. Haruhi pondered that if one was unhappy then there were alternatives to cheating right? She didn't think too much as she was happy. She didn't have the small heartfelt moments but at least she was in a stable relationship with the one he loves. That brought a smile to her face. She was happy, right?

* * *

Haruhi and Kyoya were at a 'commoners' mall. She had begged him to come shopping with her as opposed to shopping online or on her own. Kyoya was walking at a faster pace than her as she would frequently stare at him. She saw a couple holding hands and mimicked the gesture by holding on to his hand. She imagined holding hands and her pointing at the items on display while widow shopping or just entering a shop and him making a pleasant effort.

He came to an abrupt stop which Haruhi swerved to save herself from coming to far. He gazed down at their intertwined fingers and gave her a questioning look.

Haruhi nervously thought of how to respond. A) I want to hold hands with you as it's a romantic gesture or b) so we don't get lost or separate. He opened his mouth to say something when she quickly and hesitantly cut him off. "We should hold hands...so we don't lost or get separated in the crowd,"

Kyoya gave a look of indifference as usual. "We are adults Haruhi and the likelihood of getting lost is slim. Whereas we do have our phones if that were to occur,"

Haruhi nodded with his logic but mentally groaned. When will he understand her subtle hints of intimacy. Did she have to blurt the obvious or write it down on paper? What if he was aware? Being the intelligent shadow king who is observant and has a solution to every problem, he would obviously know. The matter of fact was that didn't he not care and simply ignored or something else.

_Nevermind_ Haruhi shook her head at the thoughts and continued walking. _I'll keep trying._

* * *

_The big hand reached twelve and clicked. A slender arm had reached out from the covers and lean fingers pressed the clock before the alarm came on. Kyoya sat up with a stretch as the bed sheet slipped off his body. He turned and reached across the gap in the middle pulling the covers over Haruhi's shoulders while she slept soundly. Her lips curved to a smile and a sigh of content escaped her lips._

* * *

_The alarm clock blared incessantly. Haruhi tightened her eyes and groaned. Fluttered her eyes and blinking a few times to clear her vision. Reaching over to her alarm clock she turned it off, sat up with a stretch and got off towards the bathroom._

_After a a wonderful seven minute shower she was used to, to save money and the environment, the brunette came out. While drying her hair with a towel traditionally, her phone rang. Haruhi went over to the dresser and answered it. _

_"Hello," Hearing the familiar voice a smile ascended to her lips. "Sure,"_

_Haruhi rummaged to her wardrobe placing one dress after another on her herself. She lightly smacked her head and giggled. "He doesn't fuss over what I wear. Me being there will be enough for him," _


End file.
